Transthyretin (TTR) (also known as prealbumin) is found in serum and cerebrospinal fluid (CSF). TTR transports retinol-binding protein (RBP) and thyroxine (T4) and also acts as a carrier of retinol (vitamin A) through its association with RBP in the blood and the CSF. Transthyretin is named for its transport of thyroxine and retinol. TTR also functions as a protease and can cleave proteins including apoA-I (the major HDL apolipoprotein), amyloid β-peptide, and neuropeptide Y. See Liz, M. A. et al. (2010) IUBMB Life, 62(6):429-435.
TTR is a tetramer of four identical 127-amino acid subunits (monomers) that are rich in beta sheet structure. Each monomer has two 4-stranded beta sheets and the shape of a prolate ellipsoid. Antiparallel beta-sheet interactions link monomers into dimers. A short loop from each monomer forms the main dimer-dimer interaction. These two pairs of loops separate the opposed, convex beta-sheets of the dimers to form an internal channel.
The liver is the major site of TTR expression. Other significant sites of expression include the choroid plexus, retina (particularly the retinal pigment epithelium) and pancreas.
Transthyretin is one of at least 27 distinct types of proteins that is a precursor protein in the formation of amyloid fibrils. See Guan, J. et al. (Nov. 4, 2011) Current perspectives on cardiac amyloidosis, Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol, doi:10.1152/ajpheart.00815.2011. Extracellular deposition of amyloid fibrils in organs and tissues is the hallmark of amyloidosis. Amyloid fibrils are composed of misfolded protein aggregates, which may result from either excess production of or specific mutations in precursor proteins. The amyloidogenic potential of TTR may be related to its extensive beta sheet structure; X-ray crystallographic studies indicate that certain amyloidogenic mutations destabilize the tetrameric structure of the protein. See, e.g., Saraiva M. J. M. (2002) Expert Reviews in Molecular Medicine, 4(12):1-11.
Amyloidosis is a general term for the group of amyloid diseases that are characterized by amyloid deposits. Amyloid diseases are classified based on their precursor protein; for example, the name starts with “A” for amyloid and is followed by an abbreviation of the precursor protein, e.g., ATTR for amyloidogenic transthyretin. Ibid.
There are numerous TTR-associated diseases, most of which are amyloid diseases. Normal-sequence TTR is associated with cardiac amyloidosis in people who are elderly and is termed senile systemic amyloidosis (SSA) (also called senile cardiac amyloidosis (SCA) or cardiac amyloidosis). SSA often is accompanied by microscopic deposits in many other organs. TTR amyloidosis manifests in various forms. When the peripheral nervous system is affected more prominently, the disease is termed familial amyloidotic polyneuropathy (FAP). When the heart is primarily involved but the nervous system is not, the disease is called familial amyloidotic cardiomyopathy (FAC). A third major type of TTR amyloidosis is leptomeningeal amyloidosis, also known as leptomeningeal or meningocerebrovascular amyloidosis, central nervous system (CNS) amyloidosis, or amyloidosis VII form. Mutations in TTR may also cause amyloidotic vitreous opacities, carpal tunnel syndrome, and euthyroid hyperthyroxinemia, which is a non-amyloidotic disease thought to be secondary to an increased association of thyroxine with TTR due to a mutant TTR molecule with increased affinity for thyroxine. See, e.g., Moses et al. (1982) J. Clin. Invest., 86, 2025-2033.
Abnormal amyloidogenic proteins may be either inherited or acquired through somatic mutations. Guan, J. et al. (Nov. 4, 2011) Current perspectives on cardiac amyloidosis, Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol, doi:10.1152/ajpheart.00815.2011. Transthyretin associated ATTR is the most frequent form of hereditary systemic amyloidosis. Lobato, L. (2003) J. Nephrol., 16:438-442. TTR mutations accelerate the process of TTR amyloid formation and are the most important risk factor for the development of ATTR. More than 85 amyloidogenic TTR variants are known to cause systemic familial amyloidosis. TTR mutations usually give rise to systemic amyloid deposition, with particular involvement of the peripheral nervous system, although some mutations are associated with cardiomyopathy or vitreous opacities. Ibid.
The V30M mutation is the most prevalent TTR mutation. See, e.g., Lobato, L. (2003) J Nephrol, 16:438-442. The V122I mutation is carried by 3.9% of the African American population and is the most common cause of FAC. Jacobson, D. R. et al. (1997) N. Engl. J. Med. 336 (7): 466-73. It is estimated that SSA affects more than 25% of the population over age 80. Westermark, P. et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 87 (7): 2843-5.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for effective treatments for TTR-associated diseases.